West Olympia High School
by RedScotch444
Summary: What will happen when the characters from the Percy Jackson series have to face their most daunting challenge of all, High School? Chaos, Pranks, Romance, and Laughs are all part of the Percy Jackson High School Saga. Beware readers, this story will send you rolling around in laughter soon enough! Rated T for Cursing. Pairing: Oh, it's- you'll have to read to find out bub!


_RING! RING! RING! _I bolted upright in my bed as my alarm went off, bonking my head on the ceiling. I cursed, rubbing my temples. Then I realized what day it was and felt like going back to sleep. _First day of high school, _I reflected sadly, sluggishly walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of pants and a T-shirt. I quickly slipped the clothes on, glancing at the mirror as I did. Staring back at me was a skinny teenager with messy raven hair and sea-green eyes that gleamed brilliantly whenever I moved. I frowned, running my fingers through my hair. First impressions were important. Suddenly, a gentle voice called from downstairs, "Percy! Come down unless you want to be late!"

I sighed, making my way down the stairs. My mom, Sally, was busy cooking breakfast, a small smile tugging at her lips. She gestured for me to sit down, and I complied, groaning slightly as I did. We had just moved here two weeks ago, ever since my mom had gotten a raise and finally managed to buy a house. Yes, an actual house, a far cry from the cramped apartments a usually lived in. After my dad, Poseidon, left us in poverty, we had trouble making ends meet. We slowly worked ourselves out of debt, and now look at us. A real house to live in, a new school, and a new neighborhood that actually looked half decent. _Who knows? Maybe I'll make some new friends…_ I thought happily, digging into the breakfast my mom put in front of me. I muttered my thanks, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She grinned, whispered in my ear, and then left the room, still smiling. Finishing my food, I stood up, grabbed my bags, and threw open the door. Perseus Jackson was ready for West Olympia High School.

I had just made it to my homeroom when the bell rang, startling me. A few kids snickered at my reaction, one of them being a tall, dark haired girl, with electrifying blue eyes that seemed to challenge everybody she looked at. I wordlessly made my way to the seat next to her, smirking slightly as I did. I already knew she and I would be good friends. Behind me, someone whispered, "Hi,"

I turned around, finding myself face to face with a pale fourteen-year-old with pitch black eyes.

"I'm Nico," The boy said, his face alight with a huge grin. I smiled at him.

"Percy," I replied. "Percy Jackson," At my words, Nico's grin seemed to get even wider.

"Like Perseus? As in the Greek hero who killed Medusa?" His eyes danced with curiosity. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that someone with your name is going to _Olympia _High School? As in, Olympus?" I thought for a second, before cocking my head.

"I guess it kind of is," I admitted, surprised that Nico knew so much about Greek mythology. The only reason I knew so much was because my dad was Greek, and he taught me everything there was to know about Greek myths. Just then, the homeroom teacher began taking attendance.

"Perseus Jackson," The teacher called.

"Here," I said, turning my attention back to Nico. "I agree. Maybe it's a coincidence, maybe it's not." Nico was about to reply when all of a sudden, I could feel someone watching me, and I slowly turned around, only to find the blue-eyed girl staring at me.

"Thalia Grace," The teacher said loudly, and the girl spoke, turning to the teacher as she did.

"Here," Finished speaking, Thalia turned back to me, her blue eyes boring into my green ones. Nico piped up behind me.

"Hey Thalia!" He said happily, breaking out into a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Sparky." Thalia nodded, grinning in return.

"You too, Death Breath." Thalia saw me watching in confusion and turned to me. "Nico likes to make tombstone rubbings, while I love playing with static electricity." She explained. I nodded in thanks.

"Thalia huh? Nice to meet you." I fist bumped her, making her smirk.

"You too, Kelp Head."

"Kelp Head?" I said, perplexed.

"It just seems right." She smiled at me.

"Okay then, thunderbolt." I crossed my arms, a playful grin on my face. She elbowed me in the ribs, and I winced. Suddenly, the bell rang again, and I walked out of the classroom, sandwiched between my two new friends. We chatted as we walked, talking about our past lives. It turns out Nico and Thalia had been here for a while, and had become friends ever since Thalia had shocked Nico with a taser when he was making a tombstone rubbing. I had smiled at that, imagining Nico's reaction. He probably would've been scared to death, not to mention how painful that must've been for him.

"I still have the scar," Nico said it so seriously that I almost laughed. "I'm not kidding Percy," He frowned, noticing my reaction. I quickly composed myself and ruffled Nico's hair.

"Sorry. I thought you were joking." I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"It's ok dude," Nico said, slapping me on the back. "I'm not one of those super-sensitive types." I was about to reply when my heart stopped. I would've liked to say literally, but that would've been a lie. A beautiful girl with dark brown hair walked down the hallway, volcanic black eyes gleaming. She wore a silver T-shirt with the words "Hunter" printed in big black letters on the front. Flanking her was a muscular football player who was almost an entire head taller then I was. As I watched, the brown-haired girl whispered something to the football player, and my heart crumbled to pieces. "Don't worry about it," Nico whispered to the left of me. "That's Hercules. Captain of the football team and star athlete."

"Plus," Thalia said to my right. "That's Zoe Nightshade. No offense, she's way out of your league. She's like the prettiest girl in the school, as much as I hate to say it." Zoe kissed Hercules on the cheek and I scowled angrily.

"Chill dude," Nico put a hand on my shoulder, and I took a deep breath. _She's happy, _I thought. _He's happy. That's all that matters. _Little did I know how wrong I was.

Hey guys, RedScotch444 checking in! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of West Olympia High School! If you did, be sure to drop a review or two down below! An author is nothing without his fans, and I would like it if you could give me some ideas and tips. I already have a plot set out, but I'm willing to make changes. Anyways, thanks for reading! RED SCOTCH 444...OUT!


End file.
